


Paranoia en día de blanco, IwaOi Week 2017 MAY 4th: Holidays/Paranoia

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IwaOi Week 2017, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: Escribí esta pequeña historia para la IwaOi Week 2017 por el día 4 de Mayo: Holidays/Paranoia, para contribuir aunque sea un poco a este hermoso fandom  ¡Espero que les guste!





	Paranoia en día de blanco, IwaOi Week 2017 MAY 4th: Holidays/Paranoia

Despertar al lado de Iwaizumi era una de las fantasías más preciadas que mantenía Oikawa Tooru en su corazón—otra era restregarle el triunfo en algún partido a Ushiwaka en la cara, por supuesto—. Deseaba algún día poder moverse lentamente en la cama, aún adormilado, y girarse sólo un poco, para ver que Iwa-chan estaba acostado a su lado, aún dormido, y así él podría ver cómo estaba tan relajado— abrazándolo—, sin ser consciente de que él lo estaba mirando y deseando besarle. Podría despertarlo con caricias suaves y besos por aquí y por allá, y él le sonreiría suavemente, cómplice, para poder empezar un nuevo juego y estar toda la tarde a su lado. Y toda esa fantasía se hacía más perfecta al ser una fecha especial.

Era una fantasía que pensó poder cumplir esa mañana del día de blanco, pero no fue así.

Al despertar, Oikawa estaba solo. Aún tenía las sábanas envueltas, cubriendo su desnudez, y un par de lagañas estaban en sus lagrimales, tenía el cabello inusualmente revuelto y su cuerpo aún olía a su novio. Pero de él ni rastro.

Lo buscó desesperadamente con la mirada: no estaba a su lado, no estaba en el pequeño baño del hotel al que fueron a parar, no estaba en la pequeña sala, y no estaba debajo de la cama. Simplemente lo había dejado ahí, tirado como un juguete al que sólo acudía cuando quería tener sexo. Su ego estaba destrozado, y en su mente se repetía una y otra vez cosas como "no me ama", "me dejó tirado en un hotel en quién sabe dónde", "seguro se fue con el recepcionista guapo de ayer"... y un sinfín de paranoias. Ahora tendría que encontrar sus ropas y ver si aún traía su cartera, esperando que tuviera el dinero suficiente para pagar por haber estado en la noche en aquella habitación; y quizá hasta tendría que quedarse a lavar platos, o irse caminando hasta su casa—después de averiguar qué tan lejos estaba de ella—, a donde llegaría fingiendo que no pasó nada, y sus padres sabrían que su novio lo dejó abandonado. Su sobrino no querría ni verlo.

— Maldito Iwa-chan — murmuró, — maldito, maldito, ¡maldito! — Y las lágrimas corrieron libremente por su cara. Seguro estaría en algún pasillo, besuqueándose con el guapo recepcionista que le había guiñado el ojo cuando estaban registrándose. — Espero que lo disfrutes, maldito. ¡Y en día de blanco! — gritó.

Se acurrucó un poco entre las sábanas, pero, sin Iwaizumi a su lado calaba más el frío del mes de marzo. En contra de su voluntad se puso de pie, y un escalofrío lo recorrió en cuanto sus pies desnudos tocaron el frío suelo; se estremeció y prosiguió en la tarea de buscar sus ropas.

Fue inútil.

No estaban ni en la pequeña sala-donde se había desnudado con prisa la noche anterior-, ni en el pequeño baño, ni debajo de la cama. No estaba ni su ropa interior. Sólo encontró sus zapatos acomodados perfectamente en el recibidor de la entrada. Y Oikawa se puso a lloriquear aún más. Seguro el maldito de Iwa-chan pensó que sería divertido llevarse su ropa y dejar sólo los zapatos, para que tuviera que salir cubierto por la sábana y muerto de frío, y el guapo recepcionista además de cobrarle la noche en el hotel le cobraría la sábana, y él tendría que lavar platos para poder pagar, porque ni si quiera encontraba su cartera; llegaría a su casa y el maldito de Iwaizumi estaría grabando con su celular su desgracia, lo llamaría con los feos apodos que usaba en la preparatoria, y para colmo le pasaría el vídeo de él, corriendo en la calle para intentar llegar a su casa—que se encontraba bastante lejos de a donde dieron a parar, a fin de cuentas—y se lo enviaría a Tobio y al idiota de Ushiwaca.

Seguro dejó una nota para burlarse de él.

Y la buscó por todos lados, el idiota no había tenido ni la delicadeza de molestarlo con una nota, y si es que le había mandado algún mensaje a su celular era inútil, ya que dejó su teléfono sin batería sobre la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama. Por lo menos eso seguía ahí.

De pronto, escuchó pasos que provenían del pasillo, y entró en pánico, algo adentro de él le decía que venían a sacarlo porque el idiota de Iwa-chan les dijo que no tenía dinero antes de irse. Corrió a cubrirse bien con la sábana y tomó uno de sus zapatos, armado por su acaso. Los pasos estaban más y más cerca, hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta y escuchó como esta era abierta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Qué demonios haces, idiota? — preguntó el susodicho Iwa-chan, quien venía cargado con un par de bolsas. Oikawa sintió que una ola de ira inundaba su cuerpo y se lanzó contra su novio, pegándole con el zapato una y otra vez. Aún lloraba, y casi lo derribó.

—Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, maldito —, lloriqueó una y otra vez. Iwaizumi sólo se mantuvo de pie, más confundido de lo que estuvo en toda su vida, no intentó si quiera en cubrirse, ya que los golpes eran suaves. Temblaba y se detuvo para respirar entre llantos. —Tú sólo quieres burlarte de mí-dijo entrecortadamente.

— ¿Qué rayos hice? —preguntó, confundido.

Tooru parecía no creer en su inocencia y comenzó a gritar de nueva cuenta y a repartir golpes al azar de nuevo. — ¿Que qué hiciste, maldito?, ¡Me dejaste y te fuiste con el recepcionista!, ¡Robaste mi ropa!, ¡Ibas a mandarle el maldito vídeo de mi humillación a Tobio y Ushiwaca! — hipó un poco por el llanto histérico — ¡Y me abandonaste cuando estaba dormido!

Hajime se cansó de oír estupideces y tomó su novio de las muñecas, para evitar que siguiera golpeándolo. -¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?! ¡No hice nada de eso!

— ¡Me abandonaste!-gritó.

Iwaizumi entendió de qué iba toda su paranoia; tenía años de experiencia de soportar su locura. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos e intentó juntar sus frentes cuando Oikawa se mostró indefenso. —Escúchame —dijo, — no pasó nada de lo que hayas imaginado en tu loca cabeza.

— ¡¿Entonces qué pasó?! —gritó.

Hajime suspiró y soltó a Oikawa. —Estabas dormido, la ropa estaba sucia, así que fui a la recepción a preguntar por una lavandería. Eso es lo que hice toda la mañana —. Se agachó y tomó una de las bolsas que traía cuando entró en la habitación, y se la lazó a Oikawa. —Ahí está tu ropa -murmuró, molesto.

Oikawa abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber que decir. —Pero... pero... -murmuró. — ¡Quería despertar a tu lado, tonto! ¡Tú siempre me dejas botado después de usarme! —Volvió a llorar. Su novio giró los ojos y le lanzó la segunda bolsa en la cara. La abrió y ver lo que ésta contenía fue suficiente para levantarle el ánimo de por vida. —Iwa-chan —murmuró.

— Ya deja de llorar -dijo sin mirarlo a la cara. Tooru soltó la bolsa y se echó en sus brazos, repartiendo besos en su cara.

— Gracias.

— Sí, lo que sea.

Y correspondió a su amor-aunque fuera a su manera-, dejando de lado la paranoia y el dato de que era una fecha festiva, mientras en aquella habitación de aquel hotel empezaban una nueva competencia de besos los chocolates del día de blanco yacían tirados en el piso.

—Te amo, Iwa-chan.  
— Y yo a ti,  _setter_  paranoico.

**Author's Note:**

> No tienen una idea de cuánto me divertí escribiendo esto. Si leíste hasta acá te invito a dejar un comentario y decirme qué te pareció ♡ bye bye


End file.
